I Like My New Teacher
by aryangevin
Summary: Sepertinya, aku menyukai guru baruku itu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri guruku itu. RnR, please?


I Like My New Teacher.

Author: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, shonen-ai, little OOC, dll dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Sepertinya, aku menyukai guru baruku itu. Ya, aku mengakuinya. Namun tidak secara terang-terangan. Aku merasa malu untuk mengakuinya. Bukan karena aku seorang pemalu, bukan sama sekali. Malahan aku adalah seseorang yang teramat percaya diri.

Entah sejak kapan diriku yang bodoh ini menjadi seseorang yang mempunyai otak. Bahkan teman-temanku pun heran dengan perubahanku ini. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, aku mulai rajin belajar semenjak guru baruku itu mengajar.

Oh, kalian ingin tahu siapa guruku itu? Ok, akan aku ceritakan. Dia mempunyai sifat pendiam. Dia lebih cenderung menanggapi perkataan seseorang dengan gelengan ataupun anggukan kepala. Dia cuek, tentu saja. Untuk fisiknya, dia memiliki mata hitam yang indah, kulit putih yang pucat, serta wajah yang tampan.

Kalian tahu 'kan apa maksudku kalau aku tidak ingin mengakuinya secara terang-terangan? Ya! Dia laki-laki. Guruku adalah seorang laki-laki. Lalu, apa masalahnya? Karena aku juga laki-laki!

Kalian beranggapan aku adalah seorang gay? Entahlah. Kalaupun aku seorang gay, sejak dari dulu pula aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda. Namun nyatanya, aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda. Malahan, aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Jadi, sebenarnya aku apa?

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai guru baruku itu. Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang kusukai dari guruku, maka aku akan menjawab, semuanya! Semua yang ada dalam diri guruku itu aku sangat menyukainya. Wajahnya, sifatnya, kepribadiannya, ah… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kusebut lagi.

Awalnya bermula saat Iruka _sensei _bermaksud untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar kota. Sangat disayangkan memang, mengingat Iruka _sensei _adalah guru—sekaligus wali kelas yang sangat kami kagumi.

Di saat itulah Iruka _sensei_ membawa seseorang yang akan menjadi penggantinya. Rupanya dia adalah anak muridnya yang pernah bersekolah di sini. Awalnya aku tak memperhatikan guru baru—sekaligus guru pengganti Iruka _sensei _itu. Namun setelah mendengar suara yang lumayan berat, entah kenapa aku langsung tertarik untuk menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Dan, aku langsung tertarik padanya.

Ia bagaikan magnet, yang mampu menarik semua besi-besi yang ada di kelas ini. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bukan maksudku mengatakan besi sungguhan, tetapi yang kumaksudkan besi di sini adalah perhatian para murid di sini. Termasuk aku sendiri.

Kalian ingin tahu siapa namanya? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Namanya adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke _sensei_, seorang guru yang aku sukai. Jadi, kalian tidak akan bertanya lagi 'kan? Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan.

Jadi, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Tentu saja memandangi wajah tampan yang dimiliki guruku itu. Sudah beribu-ribu kali aku memandangnya, aku tak pernah bosan. Padahal wajahnya tanpa ekspresi begitu. Dan sepanjang ia mengajar, aku memperhatikannya dengan serius sekaligus memandangi wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

Oh~ aku seperti anak gadis yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bisakah kau mengerjakan soal nomor dua ini?"

Seperti tersadar dalam mimpi, aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku. Apa itu tadi? Uchiha _sensei_ memanggilku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kau mendengarkanku, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Aku tidak salah dengar! Ternyata memang benar kalau Uchiha _sensei_ memanggilku—ralat, memerintahku. Kalian dengar itu?

"_Ha_-_ha'i_, _sensei_." Astaga! Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Kalian tahu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya Uchiha _sensei_ memanggilku! Bermimpi apa aku semalam?

Aku melangkah maju ke depan kelas dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Aku benar-benar gugup. Bukan karena soal itu, tapi ini karena aku akan berdekatan dengan guruku itu. Memang guruku itu baru mengajar selama dua bulan di sekolah ini. Namun, tak ada keberanian sedikitpun dariku untuk mendekatinya. Aku hanya mampu mendekatinya dalam jarak lima meter. Itupun tak lebih dari tiga detik karena lagi-lagi… yeah, kau tahu apa jawabannya.

Ketika sudah ada di depan, aku pun mengambil spidol yang ada di depan meja. Aku harus menahan nafas mengambilnya. Kini di depanku, dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter, ada seseorang yang aku sukai. Kalian tahu 'kan bagaimana rasanya berdekatan dengan orang yang disukai?

Oh, my. Rasanya aku ingin terjun bebas sambil berteriak sepuas hati.

Ok, aku berlebihan.

Kini aku berdiri di hadapan papan tulis berwarna putih. Aku memang belum mengerjakannya dan kini memilih memandangi wajah guruku itu. Dari dekat seperti ini… aku bisa melihat seberapa tampannya wajah guruku itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Uzumaki? Apa soal itu terlalu sulit untukmu?" ucapnya dengan datar tanpa memandangku.

Oh, apa yang kulakukan sedari tadi? Bodoh kau, Naruto.

Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku membuka tutup spidol itu dan mulai mengerjakan soal nomor dua, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Uchiha _sensei_.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, aku menutup spidol yang terbuka itu. Kembali berjalan ke hadapan Uchiha _sensei_ dan meletakkan spidol tersebut.

"A-aku sudah selesai, _sensei_." Sial! Kenapa aku masih saja gugup? Padahal aku sudah beberapa menit berdiri berdekatan dengannya. Ok, Naruto. Tarik nafasmu, lalu keluarkan. Tenangkan jantungmu yang berdetak itu.

Kemudian Uchiha _sensei_ meletakkan buku pelajaran yang dibacanya sedari tadi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan jawabanku dalam diam.

"Tepat. Silahkan kembali ke bangkumu, Uzumaki."

Seketika, mataku terbelalak. Apa katanya? Jawabanku… tepat? Ini suatu kebanggaan dariku. Jujur, aku hanya mengerjakan soal itu asal saja. Aku bahkan ragu, barisan pertama rumus-rumus itu apakah benar atau salah.

Aku kembali ke bangkuku dengan senyum melebar. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh yang berasal dari teman-teman sekelas. Yang jelas, aku merasa ini adalah hari keberuntunganku.

Tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Dan otomatis jam pelajaran pun berakhir. Aku pun mendesah kecewa. Aku jadi tidak bisa memandangi wajah Uchiha _sensei_ lagi.

Kiba—sahabatku ini kemudian menghampiriku. Dia menepuk bahuku dan merangkulku. "Hei! Sejak kapan kau jenius seperti ini? Kau tahu, soal nomor dua itu susah sekali. Shikamaru saja sampai kesusahan mengerjakan di tempatnya."

Aku melotot ke arahnya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku pun menjawabnya hanya asal-asalan saja."

"Asal-asalan bagaimana? Bahkan saat menjawabnya, kau terlihat seperti hapal di luar kepala."

Apa benar soal tadi sesulit yang dikatakan Kiba? Shikamaru yang ber-IQ 200 saja terlihat kesulitan mengerjakannya. Sedangkan aku? _Well_, ini benar-benar keajaiban!

"Uzumaki, bisakah kau datang ke kantorku sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Naruto, Uchiha _sensei_ memanggilmu."

Aku yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan apapun hanya menatap Kiba dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Uchiha sensei memanggilmu. Beliau sekarang ada di depan pintu kelas."

Aku pun berdiri dari bangkuku dan melihat ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Dan di sanalah aku melihat Uchiha _sensei_ berdiri dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"_Ha'i_, sensei. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau ke kantorku sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Apa keberuntunganku masih berlanjut? Dan… Uchiha _sensei_ bilang apa? Dia ingin berbicara denganku? Tentu saja aku tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan ini.

"Baik. Aku akan ke ruangan _sensei_ sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Uchiha _sensei_ pun meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan sigap aku berlari ke luar kelas untuk menemui Uchiha sensei. Aku merasa senang sekali karena aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk berdekatan dengan Uchiha _sensei_. Tuhan… aku sungguh berterima kasih pada-Mu.

Aku berjalan dalam diam di belakang guruku itu. Aku terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan, apalagi dengan orang yang kusukai. Aku takut salah bicara. Bisa-bisa, Uchiha _sensei_ akan membenciku nanti. Dan aku tidak mau dibenci oleh orang yang aku sukai.

Kini aku sampai di depan pintu ruangan guruku ini. Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalam dengan aku yang mengekor di belakangnya. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh _sensei_ku ini. Kuharap pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Heh! Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Silahkan duduk." Perintahnya ketika _sensei_ mendudukan diri di kursinya. Ia terlihat mencari sesuatu di laji meja kerjanya.

Aku menelan ludah. Saat ini… aku hanya berdua saja dengan Uchiha sensei. Bayangkan, berdua! Apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Berdua dalam sebuah ruangan dengan orang yang kau sukai tanpa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu? Kuyakin kalian pasti akan kegirangan dalam hati.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan ini?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku ketika guruku menyerahkan selembar kertas di hadapanku. Aku mengambilnya dengan perasaan bingung.

Aku membulatkan mataku entah keberapa kalinya. Ini… ini adalah hasil ulangan yang diadakan Uchiha _sensei_ minggu lalu. Aku terbelalak melihat angka seratus di kertas ulanganku itu.

"_Sensei_, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin ini karena aku rajin belajar?"

Uchiha _sensei_ pun mendengus. Oh, jangan buat aku terlihat buruk di matanya.

"Kau jangan berbohong, Uzumaki. Aku bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Aku tahu kau adalah siswa yang selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk saat ulangan diadakan. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nilai yang paling tinggi di kelasmu? Kudengar dari Iruka _sensei_ kau adalah orang yang pemalas." Uchiha _sensei_ pun menatap tajam ke arahku. "Apa kau menyontek?"

Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. "Tidak, _Sensei_. Aku tidak melakukan hal serendah itu. Kalaupun aku menyontek, otomatis aku akan mendapatkan nilai yang setara dengan yang lainnya. Benar 'kan?" oh, kenapa ini jadi serumit ini?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Uchiha sensei pun menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas lagi di hadapanku. Aku mengambilnya dan lagi-lagi membuatku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. "Nilai ulangan mata pelajaran biologimu sepuluh, nilai geografimu dua puluh lima, nilai fisikamu lima belas. Lalu, kenapa nilai matematikamu mendapatkan nilai seratus?"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang jelas, tentu ini semua mengejutkanku. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku mendapatkan nilai seratus di ulangan matematikaku?

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Perkataan itu menohokku. Buru-buru aku menatap mata hitam milik Uchiha _sensei_. Tatapannya itu tidak setajam tadi. Namun, tetap saja terasa menusuk.

"A-apa maksudmu, _Sensei_? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa _sensei_ mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi Uchiha sensei memberikanku sesuatu di hadapanku. Kali ini bukan lembar-lembaran kertas, namun beberapa surat berwarna merah jambu.

"Apa ini, _Sensei_?" Tanyaku bingung.

Itu adalah surat cinta yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sekelasmu untukku.

Langsung saja aku membulatkan mataku. "A-apa? Tapi kenapa surat-surat ini diserahkan kepadaku?"

"Kau tahu Sakura? Dia memang murid yang cerdas. Tapi dia lemah sekali di pelajaranku, matematika. Nilai ulangannya pun hampir sempurna. Karena apa? Karena ia menyukaiku dan membuatnya bersemangat untuk belajar. Ino, memiliki otak yang pas-pas, tapi ia juga mendapatkan nilai tinggi dalam ulangan matematika. Sama seperti Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Karin. Jadi, kupikir kasusmu mirip sekali dengan mereka."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Jadi, semudah inikah perasaanku ditebak olehnya? Kini, rasanya aku sudah dipermalukan di hadapannya. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi Uchiha _sensei_ akan menertawakanku. Aku sudah terlihat buruk di matanya.

"Ya, _Sensei_. Aku menyukaimu. Silahkan tertawa sepuasmu." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping. Tak berani memandang wajahnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ketika Uchiha sensei berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke arahku. Dia pun menarik daguku dan menghadapkan ke wajahnya. Wajah kami sangat berdekatan saat ini. Sehingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berhembus di wajahku. "Maka, aku memilihmu untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Uchiha _sensei_ menciumku! Ya, ya, ya! Dia menciumku tepat di bibir! Aku tak sanggup memberontak apalagi berusaha melepaskan ciuman kami. Bahkan aku pun tak sanggup bergerak sedikit pun! Aku terdiam mematung dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Ciuman kami pun berakhir. Uchiha _sensei_ menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dan bibirku pun terbuka tanpa bisa ku tutup. Seolah-olah ada es yang membekukan bibirku.

"A-ap—" aku tak sanggup berkata apapun. Dan aku menarik nafasku, "_Sensei_, kenapa menciumku?"

"Karena aku memilihmu."

"Memilihku?" aku membeo perkataannya. "Apa alasan _sensei_ memilihku?"

"Apa kita perlu alasan khusus kenapa harus mencintai seseorang?" Dan kembali bibirnya menautkan bibirku.

_Well_, apa yang bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan Uchiha _sensei_?

**FIN**

_**Hyaahahahaha! Akhirnya UASku selesai juga! ^_^**_

_**Semoga IPku tidak turun *amien***_

_**Maaf ya buat My Beloved Uke-chan aka Uzumaki Arisa. Aku mengambil idemu yang ada di fanfictmu, tentang Naruto yang menyukai Sasuke. Anggap saja ini adalah versi lainnya. Atau sebenarnya ini mirip sama Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? O.o**_

_**Membutuhkan waktu dua jam mengerjakan FF ini. Capek juga, tapi nunggu sahur juga sih :P**_

_**Tenang ya, Desire nanti akan saya lanjutkan mumpung udah nga ada kerjaan lagi. Sudah memasuki libur-libur kuliah ini ^_^**_

_**So, reviewnya? Tidak menerima flame ya? Kalau ada yang memberi flame, ntar aku ceburin ke got loh! XD**_

_**Tapi untuk concrit, saya persilahkan banget buat memberikannya di kotak review (ˆωˆ)**_

_**Ps: Saya lagi kesel sama fandom sebelah. Sudah jadi ajang publish note nga penting. ¬_¬**_


End file.
